voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Juan Pope
Juan Pope Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *12 Rounds 2: Reloaded (2013) - Additional Voices *The Marine 3: Homefront (2013) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Broken City (2013) - Additional Voices *Chronicle (2012) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Dead Presidents (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Draft Day (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Fat Albert (2004) - Additional Voices *Fighting (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Killers (2010) - ADR Loop Group *La La Land (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Let's Go to Prison (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *My Baby's Daddy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Okja (2017) - Additional Voices *Personal Effects (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Phone Booth (2002) - Additional Voices *Piranha 3D (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Crow (1994) - Additional Voices *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The Jane Austen Book Club (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Predator (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Proposal (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Wood (1999) - ADR Loop Group *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2018.